


I'm Gonna Love You

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: They all spent the entire summer working together to rebuild Hogwarts.  They had managed to heal a bit, to connect in a more adult manner, to begin to forgive.  So, when the headmaster announced a party to celebrate it's completion in time for the new term, Draco decided to take a chance.  It started when the DJ announced a special playlist just for lovers.





	I'm Gonna Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts), [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> This is unbeta’d, just a silly one off for Mary/carpemermaid and Jane/Goldentruth813, who are celebrating birthdays. Also dedicated to all the lovely people on discord who have been so welcoming and friendly to a newbie.
> 
> Inspired by this amazing art - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609743
> 
> For some reason, the muses changed the setting to a party at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Song List (I took a few liberties with release dates with this list)  
> Charlie Puth - Marvin Gaye - take the chance, the first move  
> Meghan Trainor - Like I’m gonna lose you - you just died, you could die at any point  
> Boston - My destination - the only destination that matters is you  
> Christina Perri - A Thousand Years - soulmates  
> Savage Garden - Truly, Madly, Deeply - love you with all I am  
> Richard Marx - Eyes on Me - watching for years, eyes are the mirrors to the soul  
> Richard Marx - This I Promise You - I want forever, I offer forever

_Charlie Puth - Marvin Gaye - take the chance, the first move_

Before he could lose his nerve, Draco walked over, looked directly into Harry’s eyes and pulled him close. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips to lead him in the dance. More of a sway than a proper dance, Harry could leave the loose hold Draco had on him anytime he wanted. Instead, Harry met his gaze and put his arms around Draco’s neck. 

Draco watched Harry as they settled into a lazy movement, looking into his eyes until Harry licked his lips. Draco’s gaze dropped to watch his tongue peak out and then his lower lip caught between straight white teeth before returning to his eyes. Draco thought he might drown there and be lost forever.

_Meghan Trainor - Like I’m gonna lose you - you just died, you could die at any point_

As the second song began, Draco shifted and put one hand on Harry’s cheek, the other remaining on his hip leading the dance. They moved, Draco lost in a moment of remembering that Harry had died and yet, lived. He held his breath so he could feel Harry breathe, drawing strength from something he would never again take for granted. 

_Boston - My destination - the only destination that matters is you_

Harry pulled back and looked at him as though he could tell what Draco was thinking. This time, it was Draco who licked his lips and Harry looked before closing his eyes and laying his head on Draco’s shoulder. Sighing softly, Draco pressed his cheek to Harry’s head and closed his eyes too as they moved slowly to the music.

_Christina Perri - 1000 years - soulmates_

As the music shifted, Draco touched harry’s glasses. “Can I?” Harry nodded and Draco took them off and cradled them carefully in his hand. Draco spent a long moment lost in the brilliant green of Harry’s eyes before leaning close and whispering in his ear, “Can I kiss you?” he asked hesitantly. 

Harry smiled and nodded yes.

They pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes before Draco licked his lips and leaned forward. The kiss was quick, sweet, a simple brush of their lips. When he pulled back, Harry smiled and Draco melted. 

Harry leaned forward, initiating the next kiss. He brushed their lips together, then licked across Draco’s bottom lip, asking for permission. With a soft groan, Draco’s lips parted and Harry claimed his first real kiss and Draco was lost. He felt Harry’s strong arms wrap around him and pull him closer and they relaxed together.

_Savage Garden - Truly, Madly, Deeply - love you with all I am_

The kiss ended as the music changed once more and with a quiet sigh, Harry burrowed his face in Draco’s neck as they continued to dance. Draco’s heart sped up as Harry’s breath ghosted over his neck and Draco reached up to card his hand through the soft, wild hair.

As the song ended, Hermione touched Harry’s arm. “You ok?”, she asked concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry assured her. “More than fine, really. Don’t worry.” 

“OK” she said. She started to speak again and stopped, nodding her head before leaving.

_Richard Marx - Eyes on Me - watching for years, eyes are the mirrors to the soul_

Harry smiled as he listened to the lyrics. “Did you arrange this particular playlist?” he asked.

“I did,” Draco admitted. “I heard a rumor that someone loved muggle pop music from this particular time and figured it couldn’t hurt my chances.”

Harry laughed. “I freely admit that particular passion,” he said, blushing slightly. “These are good choices and obviously it worked.” He gave Draco that smile, the one that made Draco feel like everything was possible and Merlin, he hoped that’s what it meant. Harry snuggled closer as they continued to dance and occasionally kiss.

_Richard Marx - This I Promise You - I want forever, I offer forever_

When the DJ announced that this would be the last song in this particular playlist, they danced through half of the song, then Harry looked up and kissed Draco once more. “Thank you,” he said with a shy smile. “This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

Draco’s smiled at Harry from his heart.

Harry leaned up and whispered to Draco, “Would you like to go somewhere quieter and talk?”

Draco nodded, knowing it was time to do this; it was necessary if they wanted to move forward. He hoped he’d done enough in these few months, these few moments, to have the end result he wants, no, he needs. 

Harry pulled away, his hand sliding down Draco’s arm to link their fingers together. Draco cherished the warmth in their linked hands, saw it as the lifeline he hopes will be there for him in the future. He pushed Harry’s glasses back in place and grinned as he blinked to adjust his eyes.

Harry led them out of the great hall into an empty classroom nearby. As soon as they were inside, he turned and spelled the door locked. With a wave of his hand, the room was transformed into a cozy den with a roaring fire, a plush sofa, candles and tea on the table by the sofa. Draco could still hear the music faintly as they sat and began to prepare their tea. Almost as an afterthought, Harry cast a silencing charm and quiet descended over them like a warm blanket. The room was cosy and inviting and Draco marveled at the wandless magic. 

They drank quietly for a few minutes, then Harry sat his cup down and turned to look at Draco. “I had no idea you were such a romantic.” His smile was sweet and calmed Draco’s nerves.

“Only for you,” he admitted honestly. “It’s always been you.”

“Then why the animosity? Why were you such a prat? Why were we enemies all these years?” There was no anger in Harry’s voice, just pure curiosity with a touch of confusion.

Draco sighed, sitting his cup down and turning slightly, tucking his leg under him as he settled in for this conversation. “When I figured out that I had lost my chance to be friends, I couldn’t admit it to my friends or honestly, to myself, so I turned your rejection into the basis for a rivalry. I…” Draco’s voice dropped and his hands played nervously with the hem of his pale blue dress shirt. “I couldn’t face being erased, being nothing to you. At least, this way you noticed me.”

“For all the wrong reasons,” Harry said gently, reaching out to touch Draco’s hand. “It’s ok. It’s in the past and the future is unwritten. I’m noticing now, for the right reasons.” Harry took a deep breath. “We have a lot of history to work through and not all of it will come easily but I’m willing to try.”

Draco smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I won’t let you down again, Harry. I promise.”

Harry nodded and they spent the rest of the night talking about so many things and when they grew tired of talking, they lay together on the couch in front of the fire and just held each other.


End file.
